


Dobby ví, co pan Harry potřebuje

by BelleSpock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleSpock/pseuds/BelleSpock
Summary: Tahle povídka vznikla v rámci Drarry Challenge v únoru 2017. Původním tématem bylo "Ve dne byl mým úhlavním nepřítelem, ale v noci byl mou životní láskou." - a i když jsem se od něj snad během psaní neúmyslně odklonila někam trošku jinam, věřím, že to povídce nebylo nijak na škodu. Ale to už nechám na vás. Užijte si čtení! :)





	

"Ve dne byl mým úhlavním nepřítelem, ale v noci byl mou životní láskou."

"Tos už vážně přehnal, Pottere! Řeknu to otci!," vřískal na celou chodbu světlovlasý mladík s aristokraticky tvarovaným nosem, ze kterého mu právě na nos odkapávala krev a z jedné strany byl ošklivě napuchlý. "Já? Já že jsem to přehnal?," vyjekl Harry překvapeně, než se pohrdlivě zasmál. "Možná by sis měl taky pořídit brýle, Malfoyi, potom bys ty hrábě viděl a nesoupl na ně." "Chlapci, chlapci," vložila se do toho profesorka Prýtová přísně, ale byla přerušena dalším hysterickým křikem. "To mi děláš schválně!," osočoval Draco Harryho hlasem přeskakujícím rozčilením. "Moc dobře vím, že tam ty hrábě nebyly, tak ze sebe nedělej neviňátko! Ale tentokrát ti to už neprojde, Pottere, seš mrtvej!" "To by snad stačilo!," zvýšila profesorka hlas, jediným pohybem hůlky umlčela veškeré další námitky. "Dnes večer oba dva trest s panem Filchem! Nechápu, co to do vás vjelo, člověk by myslel, že v šestém ročníku už budete mít rozum...," vrtěla nad nimi nevěřícně hlavou, potom dalším mávnutím hůlky zrušila umlčovací kouzlo, otočila se na zbylé studenty. "No, na co koukáte? Šup do práce, mandragory se samy nepřesadí...," popohnala je a už neviděla, jak po Harryho tváři přejel záblesk vítězství.

"...a už zase máš trest, Harry, no vážně, máme jen štěstí, že profesorka Prýtová neodebrala další body Nebelvíru, už za Havraspárem zaostáváme skoro o stovku!," lamentovala Hermiona večer u nebelvírského stolu ve Velké síni. "No tak, Miono, nech ho dýchat. Malfoy si o to koleduje," zastával se kamaráda Ron s plnou pusou ovocných knedlíků. "Žejo, brácho?," dloubl loktem do Harryho, který úlekem nadskočil. "Jsi v pořádku, Harry?," všimla si ihned Hermiona, zkoumavě se na něj zahleděla a mladík měl jako vždy pocit, že mu musí vidět až do duše. Při předstvě, co by tam mohla najít ho zamrazilo, odvrátil tvář. "Jo, jen jsem se zamyslel...," houkl neochotně. "Poslední dobou jsi pořád nějak mimo, Harry, měl bys s tím něco dělat, nestíháš úkoly kvůli trestům...," pokračovala Hermiona zvýšeným hlasem, ale mladík s jizvou na čele ji už nevnímal. Oči upíral přes síň ke Zmijizelskému stolu, kde mezi svými kumpány seděl Draco, který právě divoce artikuloval a čímsi bavil celou kolej. Dychtivě sledoval, jak Draco zvedá k ústům pohár, jak z něj pije. "Už musím jít,"přerušil v tu chvíli Hermioninu tirádu roztržitě, vstal a navzdory jejím protestům se vydal ke dveřím z Velké síně. A velice dobře si uvědomoval pohled, který do jeho zad upíral Draco.

Filch si je přišel odvést na trest na minutu přesně v osm. Malfoy sám přišel jen chvilku před ním a Harry celou cestu dolů do sklepení cítil v zádech jeho provrtávající se pohled. "Tyhle kumbály jsou potřeba uklidit a umýt," řekl jim Filch skřípavě, když došli na místo, mávl rukou na několik přístěnků na konci slepé chodby, ve které Harry sám nikdy dříve nebyl. "Samozřejmě bez kouzel," dodal školník škodolibě a se zřejmým zadostiučením jim oběma zabavil hůlky. "O půlnoci si vás přijdu zkontrolovat, tak se dejte do práce. Jó, kdyby mi dovolili pověsit vás někam za kotníky, nemusel bych s vámi ztrácet čas, to byste si ty tresty rychle rozmysleli," ušklíbl se ošklivě, než se otočil a vydal pryč. Za chvíli už po něm nezbylo nic než ozvěna šouravých kroků, i ta brzy utichla a oba mladíci zůstali sami. "Tak jdem na to, ať tu nezkysnem do rána," ušklíbl se Harry, popadl kýbl a kartáč a vydal se k prvnímu přístěnku. U dvířek se otočil. Malfoy stál pořád na místě a koukal na něj. Chceš, abych to všechno odedřel já, viď, ty bastarde, pomyslel si Harry temně. No počkej. Konečně přišla jeho chvíle. Chvíle, kdy bude moct využít toho, že se mu dnes večer podařilo přesvědčit Dobbyho, aby Malfoyovi do pití přimíchal speciální příměs - jen několik kapek Veritaséra do poháru s jeho dýňovou šťávou, tolik Harrymu muselo stačit, aby Malfoye dostal na kolena. A hodlal toho plně využít. "Co na mě pořád tak hledíš?," vyjel na něj. "Líbí se mi tvůj zadek," vyletělo z Malfoye, který vzápětí prošel všemi barvami od temně rudé až po mrtvolně bledou a vypadal, že každou chvíli omdlí. Harry na něj zůstal hledět, nevěřícně lapal po dechu. Takovou odpověď tedy rozhodně nečekal. "Jsi sám se spokojený, co, Pottere?," zasyšel stříbrovlasý Zmijozel, stiskl ruce v pěsti. "Určitě se už nemůžeš dočkat, až to všude rozhlásíš, co? Ale nemysli si, stejně ti nikdo neuvěří, nikdo si ani na chvilinku nepomyslí, že by něco takového mohla být pravda." Harry se na něj jen díval s rostoucím pocitem vítězství a převahy, otevřel pusu, že ho pořádně setře, a najednou... "Ne, spíš přemýšlím, jestli ten tvůj je na dotek stejně pevný jako na pohled," slyšel svůj vlastní hlas a kdyby nebylo Malfoyova naprosto ohromeného výrazu, myslel by si, že je to jen sen. Hodně ujetý sen. Za jiných okolností by se jistě dobře bavil nad Dracovou čirou nevírou, nyní si byl však docela jistý, že v jeho tváři se zračí obdobná. "Tak to pojď zkusit..," vystrčil nakonec blonďák bradu ve vyzývavém gestu a než se Harry stačil zastavit, chytil Draca za ruku a dveře přístěnku se za nimi tiše zaklaply. 

Když o půlnoci přišel Filch, aby zkontroloval, jakou práci jeho dva svěřenci odvedli, našel je oba do pasu nahé, sedící vedle sebe na zemi v jednom z kumbálů, Draca s hlavou na Harryho rameni a Harryho s nosem v Dracových vlasech. A zatímco oba rozespalé studenty tahal za uši ven a vyhrožoval jim, že už z trestů nevyváznou až do konce studia, ze stínů za rohem je pozorovalo malé stvořeníčko. Tahalo se rukama za dlouhé uši a nadšeně poulilo oči. Dobby je hodný skřítek. Dobby ví, co pan Harry a pan Draco potřebují. A Dobby chce přece pro své pány jen to nejlepší...


End file.
